The Day Hermione Nearly Died
by frozenmoondust
Summary: Harry gave Hermione a heart attack! lol! This story is a little bit of fun, and a little stupid. But it's my first one, so RR! :D and it's a One-shot. HHr


Disclaimer: Though I would love to have created something as magical as our dear Harry Potter and Co. I regret to inform you that I do not own them. They are the works of the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling. So please DON'T SUE ME!!! :D lol!  
  
AN: hey! This is a first shot (kinda) so please be a little gentle. Helpful hints for future works are requested :D (this is a one shot fic!) Please R+R  
  
The day Hermione Nearly Died  
  
Hermione Granger screamed as she turned around the corner. Once she had collected herself again, she began to yell at her black-haired, bespectacled friend.  
  
'HARRY JAMES POTTER! If you dare do that again, I swear to god, I'll kill you!!'  
  
Harry laughed at her reaction. He had merely jumped out from around the corner at her and shouted "BOO".  
  
'I swear Harry, you gave me a heart attack! Don't do it again!' she looked at him with pleading eyes. 'I'll kill you if you do.' she added in an innocent tone.  
  
'Will not.' Harry muttered as he winked at her, making her slap him.  
  
'I will so! Now come on, we have to meet up with the Weasley's. They'll be wondering where we are!' without waiting for a response, Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him along down Diagon Alley, until they were outside Flourish and Blotts where the Weasley's were indeed waiting for them.  
  
'Harry, `Mione!' Ron exclaimed as the two came into view. 'How are you?' he asked them when they greeted him too, Hermione giving him a hug.  
  
'Harry nearly killed me,' Hermione began as Harry collapsed into a laughing heap, 'but other than that, I'm fine. How about you Ron?'  
  
Ron looked back and forth between the two before replying with an uncertainty in his voice, 'I'm fine. How did Harry almost kill you?'  
  
'M-mate! All I did was jump around the corner and shout boo at her! It was pretty funny. You should have seen the look on her face!' Harry laughed.  
  
'Riiiiight.' Came a new voice from behind Ron. Ron stepped aside as his younger sister Ginny, stepped forward. 'Hi Harry, hi Hermione. What's up?'  
  
'Oh nothing!' Hermione muttered distractedly as she searched her bag for her money. 'C'mon. Lets get our new books.' she said as she walked ahead of them all into the bookshop.  
  
Once he got inside, Harry began to feel a little bad, so he went to look for Hermione so he could apologise.  
  
***  
  
Walking through all the piles of crooked and leaning books was making Harry nauseas and he couldn't find Hermione. He was actually beginning to get worried.  
  
'Ron!' he called out as he spotted his friend through all the books. Ron turned to face him.  
  
'What is it mate?' he asked seeing the concerned expression on Harry's face.  
  
'Have you seen Hermione?' he asked, his voice shaking a little.  
  
'Yeah.' Ron told Harry, his voice saying clearly that Harry was overreacting and being stupid. She's over there in the corner reading.' Ron said as he pointed behind Harry.  
  
'Thanks!' Harry muttered as he turned and ran to the corner. When he got there, he saw Hermione sitting there reading a book that she had found. Typical, he thought as he moved closer to her and put his face in front of hers.  
  
'`Mione?' he asked softly, making her jump once more.  
  
'Potter!' Hermione began in a stiff voice. 'Do you really have a death- wish?'  
  
'No, I was actually coming to apologise for earlier-' Harry began, but was cut off by Hermione's snide remark of 'didn't get off to a good start'. 'Listen ok. I'm sorry for giving you a fright. It was just funny ok. You need to loosen up `Mione.'  
  
Hermione looked up again from her book, this time though, to find Harry's face closer than before. Hermione sighed.  
  
'Ok. Maybe you're right, I need to loosen up. But can you please stop jumping out at me like thet?'  
  
Harry looked her in the eye. He knew he couldn't answer this one truthfully, she'd kill him. He closed his eyes in thought.  
  
'Harry.' Hermione called sternly.  
  
But he still couldn't answer her with words. Instead, he closed the gap between himself and Hermione. Kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
AN: What did you think? Stupid, no? Course it is. But oh well. I'm bored. R+R  
  
Love Millie 


End file.
